Tell Me Why, I Don't Understand
by ImAnUnderdog
Summary: After Kyla dies in a tragic car crash, Shane is left to raise their young daughter, Kianna, on his own. Will Shane ever be able to find love again? More importantly, will Kianna ever have a mother-figure in her life again? R&R Shane/OC Jason/OC Nate/OC
1. I Can't See My Way Through All This

_**A/N **__**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, AND OTHER FUTURE NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**_

**-Shane's POV-**

Kyla was my everything. She was my world. Anyone who knew us, or just me, knew that. I talked about her with everyone all the time. But now, I can hardly bring myself to say her name. I definitely can't look at any pictures of her. I break down every time. Sometimes I do when I so much as hear her name mentioned.

Sometimes love slips away and you just can't get it back. No, we didn't divorce. I wouldn't have ever dreamed of doing that. We had a great marriage. Well, at least it was better than some marriages. We had only been married 4 years before my fairytale crashed and burned with that one phone call.

When we first started dating, my brothers tried to break us up. It was the first relationship in a long time that I had with a girl that lasted longer than 6 weeks at a shot. My one real chance at a successful relationship and happiness, and they tried to destroy it. I had to find out from Frankie, (our little brother that never really got any media coverage or at least not as much as us three) because he won't ever lie to me, that Nate and Jason didn't want me to end up marrying someone of another color. It hurt me deeply, but when I refused to stop dating her, they eventually let it go.

Jason married a Chinese girl, and we accepted her right away. It was like she was one of us to begin with. What made Kyla so different? She was just like us too, she just had darker skin. That was the only difference.

We even had a beautiful little girl together. Kyla picked out her name. Kianna Destiny Jonas. Kianna's three years old as of last Saturday. Kyla didn't live to see her baby girl turn 3, like she wanted to. She was planning a huge party for Kianna, and my family fought with me about finishing the plans so she would have a party. I ended up finishing it out, and had the party in honor of Kyla.

I won't ever forget how Kyla broke the news that I was going to be a father to me.

_As I stepped in the door after coming home from work, Kyla stepped out of the kitchen into the living room._

_"Oh, good. Daddy, you're home." _

_"Hi, babe." I gave her a kiss and a hug like I did everyday, and started walking towards the bedroom to change clothes. _

_It didn't register at first what she said, but when I thought about it, I turned around from walking towards the bedroom, and stared at her with big eyes._

_"WHAT?! Are you serious? I'm, I'm gonna be a father?" I asked with the biggest smile possible on my face._

_She nodded her head, and before she could talk, I had her in a hug dancing around the living room._

Kianna looks so much like her momma at times it's not funny. Every night at bedtime she asks me when Mommy's coming home, and I have to lie and tell her that I don't know when.

Kyla always put her to bed. That was part of our agreement. She would give her a bath and put her to bed while I would get her up in the morning and get her ready for daycare before me and Kyla left for work. Now I'm doing all of it, and some of it I'm having to learn how to do as I go.

I know Kyla's not ever coming home. I have to force myself to believe it, but I know it.

Sometimes I miss her so much I can hardly bear it. I've got to stay strong for Kianna. I'm the only parent she has now.

Kyla was only 24. She died too young. I'm only 25. I shouldn't be a widower yet. Just for fifteen minutes, I wish we could be a family again. I'd do anything to be with her again. I'd even give up my music for good if it meant she would be back by my side once again.

Sometimes I wonder what she'd be like today. Would she still be that same lovable girl? Would she still tell those lame but hilarious jokes? Would she still love me and Kianna unconditionally? I guess I'll never know the answers.

I didn't want to be in the hospital the night of the crash. I had to sit there and watch my wife die before me. The man is supposed to be the one that goes first, not her.

I try not to remember that night, or the funeral for that matter. Both days were too much for me to handle, and I walked out halfway through the funeral. I couldn't take it. Seeing my wife laying in that box, knowing she's never coming back.

I came back in near the end, and everyone seemed to be very understanding of why I walked out. Especially my parents and Kyla's parents. They knew it was hard for me, and they both even offered to take Kianna for a couple days after the funeral, so I could clear my head and get everything straight again.

I'm holding onto Kianna with everything I have. She's all I have now. Social workers are wanting to take her away from me, saying that I'm "incapable" of raising her now. I'm doing just fine on my own. I'm her father, I think I have a right to say if she should stay with me or not.

Jason and Nate are telling to move on and find another woman, but it's not that simple. They're even telling me that my ex-girlfriend, Mitchie, is back in town. They're willing to 'hook me up' with her, but I don't want to date again so soon. I can't. I won't.

Jason hasn't lost his wife, Emily, and Nate hasn't lost his fiancee, Allison. They have **no** idea what I'm going through. I can't just forget about Kyla. I just can't.

True, it's been about 5 months since the accident, but I'm still not over it and I highly doubt I ever will be completely over it. Sometimes, I can feel her with me. I know that sounds crazy, but sometimes I swear I can still hear her cheery voice with that slight laugh in it. I'm not sure, maybe I really am going crazy.

I'm only sure of one thing anymore. I need her now more than anything. I don't know if I can do this by myself.

_**What do you think? Was it any good? Should I delete it? Review!! - ImAnUnderdog**_


	2. I'm Trying To Erase You From My Mind

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER FUTURE NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**

_**A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. Thank you, BlackParade78910, for**__** reviewing on the last chapter. **_

**_Just to be clearer, the guys don't have their Camp Rock personalities. They'll have their normal, real-life personalities. They're brothers in this story too! =)_**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_Chapter 2 : I'm Trying To Erase You From My Mind_

Eight months. That's how long it took. Eight months before I could hear Kyla's name without breaking down. Eight months before I could look at another girl. Eight months before that damn funeral wasn't all I thought about. Eight months before I could watch the TV, because the news of her death had spread, and it seems like that's all the media shows anymore. Eight months before I was able to listen to the radio without fear. Eight months before I stopped being a basket case. Eight months until I slowly started letting Kyla go.

I've gotten a little bit better. I can talk about Kyla and hear her name now without breaking down. A tear or two may fall, but I won't completely lose it. I can't look at the pictures very often, but every once in a while I can look at them with Kianna.

Emily came over earlier today and helped me for a couple hours. Kianna's asthma is acting up but it always does when she's got a bad cold.

I have no clue to do. Kyla always took care of this kind of stuff.

I assumed Emily would know what to do since her and Jason have a 5 year old daughter named Madison. She must know all about this kind of stuff.

I'm having to lose a couple days of work to stay home with Kianna since the daycare won't take her while she's sick.

"Daddy, I need medicine." She tugged on my pants leg, and I looked down at her. She looked so pitiful standing there in her footy pajamas, runny nose, and crazy frizzy hair.

I picked her up, and touched the back of my hand to her forehead. She felt like she had barely cooled down since I last took her temperature. I took it again, just to be safe, and it was still above 100.

I gave her some cough medicine, and put her in her bed to see if she might be able to sleep whatever it was she had off.

"_Daddy_..."

I turned around at the door, and saw her sitting up.

"Go to sleep, Kianna. You need it."

"Sleep with me."

"Your bed isn't big enough for both of us. Are you sure you don't want to sleep by yourself?" I was going to try to sleep a little bit too since I was up with her all last night.

"I wanna sleep with you." I should have known she would want to sleep in my bed.

She's been like this since Kyla's funeral. She won't sleep in her own bed. She sleeps in our bed, curled up next to me. I'm not complaining. It's nice to have someone laying beside me again.

"Come on." I was too tired to argue with her.

We went into my bedroom, and I lifted her up onto the bed, and she curled up, pressed up against my side like she does every night.

I slid in beside her, and put my arm protectively across her tiny frame. I used to do that with Kyla so it was like a habit for me.

----------------------------

"Shane. Shane, get up."

"Hm? What? What happened?" I responded, not wanting to wake up yet. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Nate hovering over me. Alright, even though he's my brother, he's not the first thing I want to see when I wake up.

I forgot I had given my brothers and parents each a key to get in if they need to. Curse the day I made that terrible decision.

"What do you want?" I asked sleepily. I looked over and saw that Kianna was still asleep, so that was good.

I propped myself up on my right arm, and looked at the clock and it read 12:00. I'm assuming that meant it was noon. I fell back on the pillow, and groaned.

"Me and Jason have been calling here all day. You wouldn't answer your phone and we got worried. We thought something might have happened to you or Kianna."

I found my cellphone and sure enough, there were 26 missed calls from Nate alone and 14 from Jason, not to mention their umpteen text messages.

"That's great. And so, I ask my question again. What do you want?" I asked again, getting annoyed. I'm not exactly the happiest person when I get woken up.

"We need you down at the studio. We have to finish the CD before next month."

"So, call me tomorrow. The month isn't even half over yet."

"Yeah, but the record company is pushing us to get the CD done as soon as possible."

"Nate, listen to me and listen carefully. In case you haven't noticed, I have a sick daughter. I can't really go anywhere without risking her getting someone else sick. And I'm not really willing to take that risk."

Nate opened his mouth to say something else, but a cheery voice cut him off.

"Come on, sunshine! Up!"_ Jason_... NO ONE in their right mind should be that happy. He sounded like he was calling from somewhere close. More than likely the kitchen.

I hope he isn't cooking anything. He shouldn't ever be allowed to cook. When he cooks, half the time I have no clue what it is.

Actually, out of the three of us, I think Nate's the only one who inherited the cooking skills.

No wonder Kyla only let me cook once. True, I had almost burned the house down that one time she did let me, but I swore up and down that I wouldn't do it again.

Jason came in the room and opened the curtains so blinding light hit me right in the eyes.

I groaned, and my brothers smiled a sort of evil smile at each other and then Jason opened the curtains even more so more light came in and blinded me.

I heard Kianna moan, and I looked over. She was curled up under the covers, and her eyes fluttered open and looked at me.

"Hi, baby. Feeling any better?"

"A little." "UNCLE JASON! UNCLE NATE!" She shouted once she spotted Nate and Jason. Oh, yeah. She's definitely feeling better.

Jason had her in a tight hug, and Nate was about to. Nate is definitely her favorite. It was obvious. She loves him so much, and he has a soft spot for his niece too.

"Come on, Shane. We can't finish the CD without you." Nate broke the silence while Kianna was still in his hug.

"We already talked to Mom. She agreed to take Kianna while we finish." Jason was always at least two steps ahead of me.

I sighed, and responded. "Alright. You win." "Kianna? You want to go visit Grandma?"

She jumped off the bed, and ran to her room. She loves Mom. She's always eager to visit her.

We got her stuff together, and dropped her off.

As I turned to walk out the door, Kianna grabbed my leg. I looked at Mom, and she let out a sad smile.

"What can I do?" My voice was shaking, and I'm not sure why.

"This phase will fly by, I promise. Someday, you'll drop her off and she won't even notice that you're gone."

This would be the first time I've ever left Kianna with someone else. Kyla used to do it all the time and not think twice.

I sat her down on the couch, and asked, "Don't you want to stay with Grandma?"

"I wanna stay with you."

For that split second, I was tempted to stay. She sounded just like her mother when she said that.

_"They want us to break up." I told her with slight anger but mostly disappointment. _

_"I don't want to. I wanna stay with you. I can't see myself with anyone but you." _

_"I know. I wanna stay with you too." I wrapped her in a hug, and she leaned her head into my chest. _

I have to break myself away from her. Someday Kianna will be starting school, and I know I won't be able to just show up to make sure she's doing alright.

I looked over and saw that Mom was distracting Kianna. I know why. She's giving me an opportunity to sneak out without Kianna noticing.

_Thank God for short attention spans._

_**What do you think? Please, Please, Please REVIEW!!! I allow anonymous reviews too!! - ImAnUnderdog**_


	3. I'm Giving Up On Doing This Alone

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER FUTURE NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**

**_A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. It gives me an idea of what different people like to read, and what they don't. _**

**_Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on the last chapter! _**

* * *

_Chapter 3 : I'm Giving Up On Doing This Alone _

"Whoa, whoa whoa. I'm don't think I heard you right. We're _what_?"

"Going on tour starting Saturday."

"For how long, again?"

"Shane, you heard me perfectly, you and I both know it. I said 6 months."

"Jase.. I.." I hardly ever stumbled over my words.

"Shane, I'm the manager of the band now. We're going on tour. No question about it."

"What am I supposed to do with Kianna? Leave her at home by herself?!" I started to raise my voice, but Jason just remained as calm as he could be.

"We'll figure out something. In the mean time, just start packing."

I should have known something was up when he called me and said he had something urgent to tell me.

"Does Nate know?" He wasn't with us so I didn't know if he knew about this or not.

"Yes. He's the one who decided to go on tour. I'm just enforcing the decision."

I hate it when they do things like this without telling me. They always plan things behind my back and then tell me about it.

"Why am I always the last one to know about these things?"

"Because we knew you would freak out like this!" Now Jason started to raise his voice back at me.

We haven't gone on tour in 5 years. Why all of a sudden would they want to go on one? True, the CD release was about two weeks ago and even though the CD has had amazing feedback, we never start a tour this soon after a CD release.

What am I supposed to do about Kianna? If Kyla were still here, I could leave Kianna at home with her. But she's not here, so I have to think something else.

She can't stay at Jason's house with Emily and Madison. Madison **hates** Kianna. No one knows why. Not even Jason or Emily. Every time Madison gets near Kianna, Kianna gets a terrified look on her face.

She can't stay with Mom and Dad. No one can deny it. They're getting too old to take care of my 3 year old for that long.

Mitchie lives too far away for me to leave Kianna with her.

The only other thing I can think of is letting Kianna come with us.

"Shane, go home and pack. We have three days before we leave."

I know. And that's what really ticks me off. I only have 3 days to figure out what I'm going to do with my 3 year old.

"Fine."

I got Kianna, went home, and sat down on the couch, head in my hands. I groaned, and then felt a small hand on my knee.

"Daddy?"

"Not now, Kiki."

Her mother always called her that. I figured it might lighten my mood. I was wrong.

"Are you leaving?"

Crap. Where did she hear it?

All of a sudden it clicked. Me and Jason were in his basement. I left her up there with Emily since Madison was at her friend's house. She probably heard me yelling.

"Yeah. I'm leaving for a while." I pulled her onto my lap and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I wanna go with you."

Of course she does. Being a single parent is harder than I thought it would be.

"I know, baby." "Go play in your room for a little bit. I need to think."

She smiled and ran off, and I had to crack a little smile. She was too adorable. She definitely looked like her mama. She's getting Kyla's dark skin too. No, now's not the time to think about Kyla. I had plenty of time to do that later.

Back to thinking about what to do with my daughter.

She can't stay with Tess, because I just don't trust Tess. I don't care if her and Nate are friends again, I still don't trust her.

She may be able to stay with Allison. No, scratch that. Allison is coming with us.

THAT'S IT! It was like a light bulb went off all of a sudden.

Since Allison was coming with us, if Kianna came with me, Allison could stay with Kianna while we perform. That's the only time I would really have to depend on Allison. The rest of the time, Kianna would be my responsibility.

I called Nate, and him and Allison were all for it. Which was good, considering Allison is my sister-in-law now. She and Nate got married last month. It's good to know I can depend on her.

I called Jason after my spark of genius, and he said it depended on Nate's decision. I thought Jason was the manager of this band. It seems to me that Nate is more of a manager than Jason is.

I told him what Nate said, and he agreed that I could bring Kianna. Only on one condition. That each of her uncles get at least a half-hour with her a day.

I can live with that. That means that's an hour each day that I get a little break.

-----------------

Three days later we were loading up the bus, and everyone was saying their goodbyes.

Jason was holding Madison and Emily in a long hug, Dad was hugging Nate goodbye and Mom was holding Kianna, talking to her, saying something about keeping her dad in line. 'Her dad', being me.

Alright, I know I was a little bit of a 'rebel child' and did some things that were out of the ordinary, but I've changed since Kianna came along.

I went over to them, and took Kianna from Mom.

Mom hugged me and whispered so I could hear and Kianna couldn't. "Do a favor for your daughter. Find a good woman. She needs a mother, Shane."

That's probably the reason why we're going on tour again. They want me to find another woman who could be like a mother to Kianna.

She pulled away, and must have seen the look of shock on my face because she said, "I don't want you to replace her because no one ever could, but find someone who loves you just as much."

I put Kianna down, and she started screaming until I picked her back up.

Mom kissed the top of my head, and said, "She's just like you." I know. That's what scares me. I'm afraid that she'll grow up and be just like me. _Please, God, don't let that happen. Anything but that._

It shouldn't be hard to find someone. Our fan base is still pretty much, _"I LOVE YOU, SHANE! MARRY ME!" _It gets annoying after a while. Trust me. It's flattering at first but it eventually gets annoying.

But how many of them love me enough to be a step-mom to Kianna? How many will stick around long enough to realize that I love my fans, but I want a real love? Not just the, 'Hey, how you doing? Let's get married.' sort of thing. I want what Kyla and I had. I want something real, something that makes me feel alive inside.

Before I knew it we were on the bus, pulling away. We were waving out the windows, with our families waving back.

We had only been on the bus for a whole 5 minutes, and my brothers were already taunting each other.

"Still think you can beat me in Guitar Hero, Nate?" Jason was always up for a challenge. He said it with a smirk, so I'm assuming that means he thinks he's going to win by a landslide again.

"Duh." Nate said with a smirk equal to Jason's on his face.

They ran off to the back like a couple of little kids, with me and Allison sitting there shaking our heads.

Allison had a distant look on her face while she looked out the window, like she was thinking about something. She may be homesick already. Whatever the case, I knew this was awkward.

"I'm going to go see what Kianna's doing." I didn't want to make things even more awkward.

I went to the back room only to see Jason and Nate trying to teach my 3 year old to play guitar.

I guess they gave up on trying to beat each other at the pointless game. They're both better at it than me, and they know it. That's why they work so hard on trying to beat each other.

"I don't get it." Kianna was starting to whine which meant she was getting pretty frustrated. She has specific whines like babies have specific cries.

"Come on, Kiki. It's easy." Jason started showing off and that made her even more frustrated.

"It may not be for some of us, show-off." I interrupted and three heads looked up to see me smiling. "Besides, she's three. The guitar is twice her size. Seriously, guys. What is she going to be able to do?"

Kianna held her arms up so I picked her up and she held onto me like her life depended on it.

Jason and Nate started getting huge smiles of their own and I knew why. It was because I was smiling again. That was my first real smile in months.

_This was going to be an interesting tour. I could feel it._

* * *

**_What do you think? REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED! - ImAnUnderdog_**


	4. This Could Be Everything That I Want

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER FUTURE NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**

_**A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. Thank you guys **__**for reviewing on the last chapter! **_

* * *

_Chapter 4 : This Could Be Everything That I Want_

Oh, crap. This is not good. I've lost my daughter. I let Kianna out of my sight for two seconds and I lost her.

I can't let Jason and Nate find out, because of two reasons. 1) They'll never let me live it down. 2) They'll have the whole venue searching for a three year old girl.

This was not supposed to happen. Our first concert, and it may be delayed because I lost my daughter.

Kianna was backstage, in the room with me and I turned my back for a couple of seconds to grab my tambourine. When I turned back around, she was gone. I've looked up and down the hallway in all the empty rooms, and still couldn't find her.

"Shane? What are you doing?"

I bumped my head on the top of the table I was under.

I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. Oh, thank God. It's just Allison.

"I'm looking for Kianna." I said while rubbing the top of my head.

"Please tell me you guys are playing hide and seek and she's winning."

I shook my head slowly, and she sighed.

"Damn it, Shane!" That's the first time I've ever heard her swear. "We need to find her."

Allison went to search the rooms on the left side of the hall, and I searched the ones on the right.

We met up at the end of the hallway, and we both had worry etched on our faces.

"Nothing?"

She shook her head, and I mentally smacked myself for not watching Kianna closer.

I sat down against the wall, and Allison sat beside me.

"This is all my fault. She could be anywhere in this entire venue by now. If something happens to her, I don't know what I'll do." My voice was shaking again. It seemed to do that a lot these days.

I looked at the ground, and Allison lifted my chin with her hand so I was looking her in her dark brown, almost black eyes.

"Stop blaming yourself. I may be just your sister-in-law but I do care about you, Shane. I hate to see you like this. It could happen to anybody."

I half-smiled at her, and then it was gone. I couldn't smile very long knowing that Kianna was gone.

"We better keep looking."

I got up, and as I was about to head out the door to the main lobby, Allison grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy? There are people out there. You'll be noticed for sure."

"Yeah, probably. But I have to find Kianna."

I walked out the door, and thankfully no one noticed when I walked out.

I started walking fast, trying to spot Kianna by some chance.

I walked even faster, and mananged to bump into a girl. Next thing I knew, we were both on the ground trying to figure out how we got there.

She was beautiful. There wasn't any other way to describe her. She couldn't have been over 25. She's probably married though. Someone like her couldn't possibly still be single.

"Ow." Even her voice was perfect. It had that slight laugh that I had missed so much.

**-Meghan's POV-**

Ouch. One minute I'm waiting for the concert to start, and the next minute I'm sitting on the ground with this incredibly cute guy. He was probably married though. Someone like him couldn't possibly still be single.

"Ow." Was all I could get out.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Shane, by the way." He smiled and it seemed to light up the room even more. He had the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

He stood up and wiped his jeans off, then offered his hand to help me up.

"I'm Meghan." We shook hands, and I stared at him for a second.

If I didn't think I was going crazy, I would think that this Shane guy looks just like Shane Gray. I've had a crush on Shane Gray since Connect 3 appeared on the music scene.

He must have noticed I was staring at him, because he asked, "Is there something on my face?"

"No." I chuckled. "It's just...you look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before." He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.

"Oh...I'm looking for a little somebody." I must have looked confused, because he made it clearer. "My daughter, Kianna."

"Oh." I said, trying not to make it obvious that I was disappointed. If he had a daughter, then he was more than likely married.

"Maybe I can help." I suggested. I wanted to know more about this 'Shane'.

We started walking, and he brought up a sore subject.

"Your husband must be very lucky to have you."

_Somebody always brings that up. It's terrible, I'm 22 and still not married. _

"I'm not married." I happened to notice his face perk up a little.

Wait a second. He has a daughter, so he's probably married. When I said that I wasn't married, his face had the slightest hint of hope. Why did it light up?

"I'm sorry." His voice didn't have a hint of an apologetic tone, though.

"It's ok. What about you? Your wife must be a very lucky girl." I tried to change the subject off of me. Now, I might be able to get an answer to my question.

"Kianna, my daughter, her mom and my wife...died almost 10 months ago." He looked like he was choking back some tears.

"I'm so sorry." _YES! It's terrible that she died, but now I have a little bit of a chance. _

"It's not your fault."

"Kianna?" He started calling as we rounded yet another corner, and I saw a little head of dark hair that perked up at the sound of Shane's voice.

"Kianna!"

She started running toward him, and she called out, "Daddy!" She ran into his hug and almost knocked him over.

"Kianna, don't ever leave my sight again, you hear me? You had me so scared."

"SHANE! Where have you been?" Somebody called, and he looked freakishly like Shane Gray's brother, Nate.

"Chill, Nate." So his name is Nate too. "I had to find Kianna. The concert doesn't start for.." Shane looked at his watch, and smiled, like he was proud of something. "..10 more minutes yet."

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you two."

"Relax, Jason. I came out here to find Shane." OH MY GOD. What are the possibilities of meeting 3 guys at a concert, all INSANELY cute, with the same names as the members of Connect 3?

"Come on, we got to go get ready." They disappeared, with one last wave from Shane.

------------------------------------

During the concert (I happened to be in the 3rd row from the front), I saw Shane. On the stage.

HOLY CRAP. I was talking to SHANE freaking GRAY? WHOA, he was so different when he wasn't on stage.

Wait a second. If I was with Shane Gray, then...when the other two found us, that means I was with CONNECT 3 earlier?

_Calm down, Meghan. It's ok. They're just regular guys. Oh, who am I kidding? I don't even stand a chance with someone like Shane. _

He must have noticed me smiling at him, because he smiled back. He even winked at me.

The girl next to me was freaking out, thinking that he winked at her but I know who it was really directed to.

-----------------------------------

After the concert, I was out by the front entrance, and I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Hi, Shane." I turned around to see a warm smile, something I hadn't seen in while.

"So, I guess you figured it out." He hugged me, and even though he was all sweaty, it was a nice hug.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard after I saw you on stage." He released the hug, and pulled back a little bit.

He looked like he wanted to kiss me, and we started to lean in, but I turned my head when we got close.

I had the perfect chance to kiss him, and I turned my head. How will I ever be able to date him if I can't even kiss him?

_Maybe..no it couldn't be. I'm not afraid of a real relationship. Am I?_


	5. All This Time You Were Pretending

__

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER FUTURE NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**

_**A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. It gives me an idea of what different people like to read, and what they don't. **_

_**Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on the last chapter! **_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 5 : All This Time You Were Pretending_

I don't understand. People say that when you kiss your true love, fireworks and everything are supposed to happen like it does in the fairytales.

I thought that if I dated Meghan, then when I look in the mirror, I'd see someone worth while. But I was wrong. I see nothing.

Well, when I kissed Meghan for the first time, nothing happened. I didn't feel anything. It was nice, don't get me wrong, but there were no fireworks in my mind.

I saw her with a guy once that I learned was named Jacob, and when she kissed him, I could tell she felt everything that they say you're supposed to feel with your true love. Meghan just hasn't broken it off with me yet. I know she's trying to figure out how to put the words right. She should just say it. _It's over, I found somebody else. _

He can't love her like I can. I've given her my best, why does he get the best of her? I don't like being used and I'm tired of waiting. It's just too much pain to love a woman you have to share.

True, we've only been dating about 3 months, but it isn't going to work out. I can see that. When we try to make it work, we both just end up hurt and love isn't supposed to be that way.

I paced back and forth in the hotel room, desperately trying not to replay my thoughts. Desperately trying not to see them, to hear her voice saying that one sentence.

_"I love you, Jacob." _That one sentence echoed in my mind. That one sentence that I never wanted to hear ever again.

It seared me, the fire of betrayal, jealously, fury and pain, coursed through my veins. It hurt. God, it hurt so bad. The worst part is that I still love her. I still love her so much, and that hurts more than anything else.

The image was still burned into my brain. Jacob's tan skin and warm body touching her, loving her, kissing her. Meghan's little sigh. I had always believed in our love, _always_. I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Shane?" A little voice called out to me timidly. I turned around, keeping my face void of emotion.

She was there, standing in the doorway, so beautiful and pink and soiled. Soiled because I knew that _boy_ had touched her, had kissed her like only I was supposed to.

"Allison got me a dress, and it's actually not that bad. I think that I might actually like it but-" Meghan continued, unaware of my current pain.

I moved closer, and soon I was next to her, and she gave a little gasp of surprise.

My lips connected with hers. She gave a tiny sigh and leaned into the kiss.

Did she do that with Jacob? Did she sigh in pleasure? Did she like his warm lips better than mine?

She sighed into the kiss again and mumbled, "Jacob.."_ WHAT?!_

I abruptly pulled away and when Meghan looked into my brown eyes, I could see that she was startled by the pain she saw there.

"You're in love with him." I stated. It wasn't a question. I was just trying to convince myself of it more than anything.

"Shane, let me explain -"

"What do you need to explain?" I asked and Meghan looked afraid. After I get upset, whenever someone talks to me then, my eyes turn darker than normal and my voice turns icy.

"Do you need to explain how he kissed you?" I asked, leaning in to kiss her mouth. Meghan tried to squirm away but I merely held her in place and kissed her.

"No." Meghan tried to gasp out.

"But you're in love with him." I stated as I pressed my lips to her cheek.

She leaned against the wall, placing a hand on her heaving chest, and gasped for air. She looked into my broken eyes and I could see that she never thought she'd seen more pain.

"Tell me you don't love him." I whispered.

"I'm in love with you too." She finally choked out, trying to keep back tears that threatened to overflow.

"You can't be in love with two people." I whispered. "I would never, _ever_, be able to love someone like I love you. I would never be in love with someone else. But you are."

"I love you more! I've always loved you more!" Meghan begged, tears falling down her face.

I just gave a bitter laugh and was at the doorway again. "I can't do this right now. I can't talk to you or _look_ at you without seeing him."

I left and Meghan crumbled to the floor. The tortured pain in my brown eyes haunting her.

I was broken, and she couldn't even do anything.

I came back a while later only to find Meghan sitting on my couch.

"Shane, can we talk about it?"

"If I gave you the world, and put it in the palm of your hand, what would you do with it?" I ask suddenly.

"Um…put it back where it came from?" She replied. I laugh, and she blushes a little.

"No, Meghan, I'm serious." I continue, my voice thick with emotion. She smiled a little, but didn't answer.

"If Jacob gave you the world, would it mean more?" I grit my teeth, and her smile fades.

I've opened old wounds because I'm upset by her reaction. I've just offered her the best gift anyone could ever give, and she has no idea what to do with it.

"Shane, don't be like that." She whispered weakly.

"You know, when you're with Jacob, you're always smiling and giggling and telling him that you love him. But when you're with me, you just kind of awkwardly stand next to me, while I give you my heart and soul. Is that really fair?" I push, and her eyes well up with bitter tears.

"You know that I love you as much I as I love Jacob, possibly even more." She hissed, but it's too late.

"So you love him." I sigh, running a hand through my black locks. I start to walk away, but she grabbed my arm.

"If you gave me the world, then I'd give you the stars and the moon. I'd give you everything I had; my heart, my body, my soul." "But you haven't given me the world, and I can't give you my heart. Because my heart belongs to Jacob." She sobbed, tears falling from her sky blue eyes.

My own brown eyes were clouding with tears.

I don't love you like I love Allison or Emily. I don't love you like a sister. I love you so much that I'd give you the world.

But the world's not enough, and apparently, neither is my love.

* * *

**__**

What do you think? I know you probably aren't happy with me, mmg1195, but I had to make it like that for the story. REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED! - ImAnUnderdog


	6. It's The End Of You and Me

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS._**

**_A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. It gives me an idea of what different people like to read, and what they don't. _**

**_Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on the last chapter! _**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 6 :__ It's The End Of You and Me_

I walked into the kitchen area to find Meghan and Jacob sucking face. In MY own hotel room for God's sake!

All right. Enough is enough. I'm gonna end this and I'm gonna end it now.

They broke apart when I 'accidentally' dropped my cup on the table with a thud.

"Oops, was I interrupting something?" I asked as innocently as I could, and Jacob glared at me.

"Yeah. Actually, you were." He scoffed.

"NO! I- I mean. It's really not what it looks like." Meghan stuttered, looking nervous and guilty.

She's holding back. She's hiding something, but what I can't decide. Why won't she be the woman I know she is, the woman I see inside?

"That's what you said last time, Meghan, and I'm sick of hearing it. I forgave you once, there aren't any second chances with me." I said, calmly.

"You see, Meghan. I told you he didn't like you." Jacob smirked.

"He's right." Meghan's face dropped. "I don't like you, Meghan. I love you." I said, and Meghan's face lightened up a little.

"Really?" She questioned.

"Well, I did. Now, I'm not so sure." Lie. "You've shown me a new perspective of what you're really like, and I don't think I like it. You're not supposed to lead a guy on, and then make out with another guy!" I said, still calm.

"What? But…" She stuttered, again, and then looked Jacob straight in the eye. "This is all your fault!" When she said that, Jacob looked genuinely scared for a moment.

"What!? Me? How is this MY fault? At least I gave a hint that I still liked you, unlike him!" He shouted. That was such a LIE!

I thought I heard Kianna start to cry, but when I listened closer, I didn't hear anything.

Meghan turned to face me; her eyes were full of anger, sadness, and disappointment.

Wait a second. STILL? They've dated **BEFORE**? So nice that Meghan could let me in on that little fact.

"He's right." She said to me. "You never did give me a hint that you liked me. How was I supposed to know?"

_I told you to your face that I loved you! How is that not a hint?!_

"How can you take his side?!" I shouted, finally losing my cool. Jacob looked genuinely hurt, but then again, he's an actor. He's trained to do that kind of stuff.

Meghan on the other hand looked so guilty, almost to the point that I felt bad for her, but she broke my heart, and I don't know if I'm ever going to get it fixed. My heart broke in two when Kyla died, but Meghan finished the job and completely shattered it.

"You know what? I-I don't care anymore, because I don't want to see either of you ever again!" I screamed. Then the next look on Meghan's face made my heart break even more, but this was something I had to do.

Jacob bumped the table, and the cup fell off the table. It broke with a loud crash.

Before I could say more things that I could get fired for, Jason came into the kitchen area and dragged me out. I tried to fight my way out of his grasp around my arms, but he was stronger than I was.

"What the HELL, Jason!?" I screamed, and instantly regretted it. I had never sworn at Jason before, and he looked really hurt.

"Jase, I didn't mean it… I'm just… I don't know." I stuttered before I started tearing up again.

"I know. We both heard what happened." He smiled sympathetically, and Nate, who I just noticed was there, nodded.

"We heard screaming and something break, so we came over to see what was going on." Jason explained why they were even here.

"You know what will make your problems go away? Talking about other people's problems!" Nate said.

"Ok, what's your problem?" I smiled weakly.

"It's Allison. She's been upset all week. I asked her three times today what was wrong and each time she screamed at me to leave. Do either of you know what's wrong?" Nate asked nervously.

"Nate.. I think I do cause Kyla was the same way. It's just…" I started, not knowing whether to tell him. I then noticed that Allison wasn't sitting with us.

"I want a family." A female voice said. Allison came to join our circle. I knew it was her before I even turned around. Nate looked shocked and Jason just looked a little confused.

"When I see Kianna with Shane and the way they act together, or I hear Jason talking to Emily and Madison on the phone, I want what they have so bad that it hurts. When I look around at concerts, and see you guys interacting with the little kids and the babies, I want that." Allison said. When she finished her story, Nate and Jason were silent. She had already spilled this to me on the bus, so I had heard it all before.

We all gave Allison a hug, which ended up as a group hug.

"Alli, when the tour's over and we get home, we can start our family. One on condition." Nate said.

"What's that?" I heard Allison ask.

"The baby looks like you when it's born." We all just started laughing and let go of the hug.

Kianna came in where we were, and Jason picked her up.

"Hey, Munchkin."

Jason smiled and started tickling her, and her nose scrunched up just like her mom's used to. Kyla...God, I miss her.

None of this should have ever even happened.

Then Meghan stepped out of the door, puffy eyed, with Jacob trailing after her, angry as hell. Everyone looked at me to see my reaction. I just ignored them.

Who knew that a glass of water could change everything?

I began packing my bags. We were going back on tour tomorrow. For 2 more months.

I was even thinking of settling down in some exotic, different place after this tour is over. Hawaii, India, or maybe Japan. Anywhere to get away from here. It would have to be somewhere Kianna would want to go to, though.

I packed every little thing of mine and Kianna's that I could find. I had made up my mind that I was leaving for good. After this tour ends, that's it. I'm done. No more tours, no more recordings.

I'm moving back home, maybe even leaving that state, I'm not sure yet.

All I know is that I want nothing more to do with the music business.

* * *

**__**

I know you probably aren't happy with me, mmg1195. I know you wanted to stay with him.

REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!

**_Be honest and tell me what you REALLY thought. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism. _**

**_Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! _****_- ImAnUnderdog_**


	7. Am I Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be?

__

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS._**

**_A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. It gives me an idea of what different people like to read, and what they don't. _**

**A lot of people are having trouble understanding the love triangle between Shane/Meghan/Jacob so I'll explain it to HOPEFULLY make a little more sense. - Jacob and Meghan dated at one time, Meghan met Shane at a Connect 3 concert so Meghan dumped Jacob, Jacob wants Meghan back, they start dating again, Shane finds out, and Shane dumps Meghan. Does that make more sense?**

**_Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on the last chapter! _**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter 4 : Am I Exactly Where I'm Supposed To Be?_

Meghan is with her precious Jacob again. It's who she really wanted all along.

Maybe I'm just not meant to remarry. Maybe Kyla was my only love. I know Kianna needs a mother, but it's not so simple in finding one.

_For Kianna. _Every time. It never fails. It's always for Kianna. They're always thinking about what would be best for Kianna. I know my daughter is important, but I need help sometimes too. What about what's good for me? Don't I matter anymore?

This was my first Christmas without Kyla. We weren't even at home. We were on tour and still would be for another month.

---------------------------

"_This room is such a mess. Kianna needs to stop dragging every toy she has out here_." I mumbled to myself, trying to clean up the hotel room a little bit.

I told Nate and Jason not to get her so many toys, and this was exactly why. I'm the one that ends up picking them up off the floor and putting them back in her little portable toy bin. Then somehow in the days after I pick them up, I'll be picking the same toys up again, just at a different hotel.

News Years Eve was not something I was looking forward to this year. Normally I'd be excited, counting down the days as soon as Christmas was over (before, even), but this year it was different.

This year I didn't have Kyla. For the past six years we had spent New Years Eve together. The two years that we dated, and the four years that we were married. It was our tradition.

But this year, she wasn't going to be here. This year Kyla wasn't going to wish me happy New Year, and she wasn't going to kiss me when it came to midnight. We wouldn't watch the fireworks, or smile happily at each other. Because this year we weren't even together. And it was all because of me.

She claimed that she had to run out really quick, and that she would be right back. _I_ was the one who let her go, even though I knew it was icy outside. It's always icy in New Jersey in January. _I _was the one who told Kyla that she would be alright and not to worry.

It turned out that Kyla wouldn't be alright. Only two hours after the crash, she left me for good. Maybe it took her death for me to realize that I loved her, maybe even more than I let anybody know.

It was my fault though, so I didn't blame Kyla. I _couldn't _blame her.

I hoped and prayed every night that Kyla would be standing in the bedroom doorway, laughing as if to say that this was all just a horrible prank. I knew it would never happen, but it comforted me. No matter how hard I try, I just can't seem to move on.

I looked out of the window in my hotel room, staring at the sky. Fifteen minutes to go until 2015. My first New Year's Eve without Kyla.

For a few moments I hated the perfect couples – the ones that would be spending New Year's Eve together, as well as the rest of their lives, like Jason and Emily, or Nate and Allison. How come they got their happy ending and I didn't? Did I do something wrong?

I went back down to the main room in my hotel room, where Nate, Jason, and their families were with Kianna.

Emily and Madison (who's very proud that she turned 6 on November 23), came up for Christmas, to be with Jason. I guess Kianna and Madison have gotten past their problems, because they were acting like they were best friends and always have been.

Every time Nate smiled at Allison, or Jason hugged his family, I looked away. I wasn't jealous of Nate or Jason – I was jealous of their happiness.

Every time I saw a photo of Kyla, I told myself that this was it – I would move on. But at the last second, I turned away before I could have another real relationship. And now this was my first New Year without her.

And in exactly eight minutes it would be 2015, my first whole year without Kyla.

The silence was broken by the sound of my ring tone - _That's When I'll Stop Loving You_ by _Nsync_. I was too scared to change it, as if doing that would certainly mean the end of my relationship with Kyla, even though it was already well and truly over.

I left the room so in case I broke down, no one would be able to hear me.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice quiet. I knew it was stupid, but I couldn't help but hope it would be Kyla.

It wasn't, of course. I was so stupid to even think there was a chance.

"Hey, Shane." Said a familiar voice. It was my ex-girlfriend, but also my best friend, Mitchie. When we broke up, we promised each other that we would stay friends and we've both kept that promise to this very day.

I smiled softly. My best friend knew I'd be feeling down about New Year without Kyla.

"Mitchie! Where are you?" I faked enthusiasm, not wanting to tell my friend that I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"A more important question is are you feeling alright?" Mitchie asked, her voice concerned.

"I'm fine. Or I will be. I'm going to go to bed soon anyway." I didn't want sympathy – I just wanted to be left alone.

"Are you sure you don't want me or Caitlyn to come over?"

"No thanks, I'm really tired. Maybe tomorrow." I declined, and with a goodbye and a promise to call in the morning, Mitchie hung up, wishing me well.

Heading back inside, I noticed that everybody was gone (probably went outside so they could get their New Years kiss without me seeing) and Kianna was asleep on the couch. I set my phone on the table and sat on the couch beside Kianna. Two minutes to go.

I drifted off to sleep and dreamed about me and Kyla's second New Years together. We weren't engaged yet, but close to it.

_She was mad for reasons that were beyond me. She stormed away from me a week ago, and we haven't spoken to or seen each other since then. _

_Jolted from my almost-sleep, I listened to the footsteps, my eyes widening with fear when they stopped outside the front door. Slowly I grabbed the tennis racket I hadn't used in years (I had it there for safety – no matter how many times Nate and Jason laughed at me)._

_There was a knock on the door as I stood up, shaking slightly. Who would be at the door this late at night?_

_"Shane? Open up, it's me."_

_I dropped the tennis racket at the sound at Kyla's voice. It had been 6 days, and 14 hours (not that I was counting or anything) since we'd last talked, and hearing her voice just made memories wash over me._

_"Shane, please open the door and I'll explain."_

_I couldn't find my voice. Now I was shaking for an entirely different reason._

_"Okay, I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'll just leave and -"_

_"NO!" I cried on the other side of the door, running the few steps it took and flinging the door open. There, with a shocked look on her face, stood Kyla._

_Her image, standing at the door like this, made me think I was dreaming. Maybe I was, but then I didn't care. It was 2011 – the fireworks were going off everywhere, yet me and Kyla were silent as we stared at each other._

_"Kyla.."_ _I breathed, my eyes filled with sadness, loss and regret._

_"Shane.." She echoed, her voice filled with the same emotions._

_"I'm so sorry." We both chorused at exactly that same time._

_Both of us smiled sadly, realizing we were still connected in some way – even after all those days of torment suffered by both of us._

_"Why did you come back?" I finally asked, sadness engulfing me like a quilt._

_She didn't answer, her eyes just searched my face. Finally, after what seemed like years to me, she spoke._

_"I missed you." She sobbed, falling into my arms._

_"I missed you too." _

_We stayed like that for a long time, me stroking her hair and comforting her, Kyla's sobs subsiding into small whimpers._

_"I love you, Shane." She whispered into my jacket. At first I stiffened, but then I relaxed. We hadn't told each other those 3 words yet. _

_Gently, I lifted Kyla off my shirt, looking into her eyes._

_"I love you too. Happy New Year."_

I awoke with a sudden jolt. The dream was so life-like, I wish that that was my reality now.

* * *

**_REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!_**

**_Be honest and tell me what you REALLY thought. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism. _**

**_Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! _****_- ImAnUnderdog_**


	8. I See Your Face, It's Haunting Me

**_DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, _****_MADISON_****_, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS._**

**_A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. It gives me an idea of what different people like to read, and what they don't. _**

**_Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on the last chapter! _**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter 8 : I See Your Face, It's Haunting Me_

Kianna looked like Kyla when she was born, but now her facial features are mainly mine. But she definitely has Kyla's color. Skin, hair, and eye color.

She's such a smiley toddler. Every time I look over at her, she's either laughing or just smiling. Just like Kyla.

We got home almost two months ago. It would be two months ago tomorrow. Can you believe that we've been home for that long, and almost NOTHING exciting has happened in that time? Allison found out that her and Nate are going to have a baby in December, but that's the only exciting thing that's happened so far.

I feel bad for Kianna. She only has _me_to hang out with. What a boring life. Well, she has her teddy that Kyla gave to me to give Kianna for her 3rd birthday - and that's her best friend - but other than that, it's just me and her.

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" Kianna asked, just out nowhere while she was drawing, or maybe more approppriately - scribbling.

"Uh.." I started, not knowing whether to tell her the truth or not. "Mommy went bye-bye for a while." I figured I could avoid the truth for a while again.

"You said that last time." She's got a good memory. She asked the same thing on her birthday, almost 2 weeks ago. I gave her that same answer then too. "Where is she?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." I will definitely tell her when she's older. She's only 4. She's not going to understand right now.

"Daddy, I'm 4 now. I'm practically grown up." She's been listening to Madison. Madison tells the same thing to Jason, only she says 6 instead of 4.

She sighed and dropped her crayons, then climbed up on my lap. "Daddy, tell me a story." _Again? I've already told you two stories in the last hour._

"About what?" Thank God, she changed the subject.

"You and Mommy. They're my favorites." The look of anticipation on her face made me smile. She loves hearing stories about me and Kyla.

Nate walked in with Allison, and saw us. "Aww..how cute!" Allison lives for this kind of stuff but then again; so did Kyla.

"So, what's going on?" Nate asked as he sat down.

"Story time! SHH!!" Kianna hushed Nate, and he closed his mouth. Allison sat down beside him and just smiled. I don't think any of us could believe my 4-year old just made him be quiet.

"Tell her about you got Kyla to go out on a date with you the first time." Nate loves this story. He thinks it's just so hilarious, only because he was so much smoother with Allison.

"I haven't heard this one." Allison looked as interested in hearing it as Kianna was.

"Daddy, tell the story!" For a 4-year old, she's pretty demanding. And impatient. She definitely gets that from me, though. I should have seen that one coming.

"Okay. Okay. Let me see." I pretended like I was thinking about it, for Kianna's amusement. "It was a rainy day at Camp Rock, so we were all trapped inside. I saw Kyla from across the room, and I thought to myself, 'This is my chance...'"

_"Hey, Kyla!" She looked up from her book to see me standing over her. _

_"Can I help you, Shane?" She asked, placing the book mark inside her copy of whatever book it was and placing it on the coffee table beside her._

_She was probably tired of seeing me by now. I changed my music classes to match hers, and I sit close at lunch so I can hear if she says my name. _

_I don't care what Uncle Brown says. I am not obsessed with her. I'm in love with her. There is a difference._

_I grinned. "Actually, yes." She nodded, waiting for me to continue. I cleared my throat and began to speak, as if I had memorized a speech or something. She rolled her eyes. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" She bit her lip._

_"Uh, no." She finally replied and I smiled. __"Do you want me to walk by you again?" _

_She scoffed. "Excuse me?" I backed up a few steps, then walked in front of her. __"Now do you believe in first sight?" She shook her head. _

_"Okay, okay." I chuckled. "How about this one; If I could re arrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." Before she could say a word I added, "You remind me of my sixth girlfriend."_

_"How many girlfriends have you had?" She muttered under her breath. It was pretty obvious that she was annoyed. "Five." I answered. Oh God. That made it sound really bad. _

_"What do you want, Shane?" She finally snapped. She touched my arm and I ignored her question, however, and instead shouted, "Watch out!" She jumped at the sudden loudness in my voice._

_"Why are you yelling?!" She protested, placing a hand over her racing heart._

_"You just burned me... with your hotness. Wanna make out?" She blinked a few times until the words registered in her mind. __"Shane, what are you trying to say?" _

_I sighed. "Uh... I'm actually trying to, you know, ask you out on a date?"_

_She laughed. "Then what's with the useless pick up lines? Just ask me." _

_I pouted. "Fine. Will you go on a date with me, Kyla?" I know I started blushing, and I tried to hide it but it obviously didn't work._

_Her 'weirded out face' changed into a bright smile. I really don't know why she did it, but I'm glad she did. "I'd love to." _

"What happened next?" Kianna grabbed my shirt. I looked down at her, and smiled.

"We went on the date. It obviously went well or you wouldn't be here today."

"Yeah, but tell them about the math tutoring." Nate just had to bring that back up.

"What happened there?" Allison was into the story as much as Kianna was.

"Since Nate brought it up, okay. It was only about two weeks into the new school year and I was already failing math. I knew that Kyla was going to our school, and I requested that she be my math tutor..."

_"Ugh, can we please take a break?"_

_"Shane, please. You haven't even finished half of the questions!"_

_"So?"_

_"So? You're going to fail math!"_

_"I'm already failing math, Kyla." Duh..that's why you're in here with me._

_"Yeah, and whos fault is that?" Dang..she's almost as sarcastic as I am. I didn't think that was possible. _

_"Yours. You're a bad tutor."_

_"It's not my fault you suck at math." Wow..way to make a guy feel better. "And besides, when I try to help you, you fall asleep, or ask for a break every other minute."_

_"Hey! That's not true! That was the first time I've asked for a break, and its only because I want to go out to eat with you."_

_"We are not dating, Shane."_

_"What are you talking about, Kyla? We've been on a ton of dates, we don't see other people, I'm crazy about you, you're crazy about me. How does that not make us boyfriend and girlfriend?"_

_"You didn't ask."_

_"Er... why do I have to ask?" Okay..she has officially lost it. Since when do I, SHANE GRAY, have to ask a girl if I can date her? Normally, it's the other way around._

_"Because I want you to! Why is it so hard?"_

_"Its not hard, Kyla. I just don't get why I would have to ask."_

_"Forget it, Shane. Lets just work on the next problem."_

_"Addison - "_

_"Shane, you know I hate when people call me that!" I do know, that's why I did it. She absolutely detests her first name, that's why she goes by 'Kyla', her middle name. "Oh, stop smiling!" I didn't realize I even was._

_"Fine, fine, I'll stop..Addison."_

_"You're really immature." You're not the first person to tell me that._

_"Thank you..Addison."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Why would you tell your lover to shut up?"_

_"You're not my lover, Shane. I know that for a fact."_

_"I know for a fact that you're cute." At least I'm not lying._

_"Shane, stop it. If you keep acting like this I might as well accept Nate's offer...."_

_"Wait, what? Nate? Offer? What offer?" I was pretty much panicking now. I was not going to lose this girl to my younger brother._

_"Relax, Shane. Nate asked me out to dinner tonight, and since we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend, I have the right to see other people."_

_I busted out laughing, and she looked hurt. __"Why are you laughing?"_

_"You and Nate? That's priceless!"_

_"What's so funny about me and Nate? He's a gentleman, unlike you."_

_I shrugged my shoulders, and she snapped._

_"That's it Shane. I quit. I can't tutor you anymore!" She started picking up her stuff, and I realized that she was actually leaving._

_"Shit."_

_"Shh! A teacher will hear and you'll get us both in trouble!"_

_"C'mon Kyla, they can't hear us. You're such a goody two shoes."_

_"Would you stop being mean to me?"_

_"I'm not being mean to you. Being mean would be like this.... SHIT!" I shouted and Kyla's face went from cool and collected to panicked and scared._

_"SHANE! Stop it! I don't want to get in trouble!"_

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."_

_She was silent. Was she giving me the silent treatment now?_

_"What? No 'apology accepted'?"_

_"Only if you promise not to curse again."_

_"Fine."_

_"Then I forgive you."_

_After that, we didn't talk for a couple of minutes. _

_"This is awkward."_

_"You think?" I said like it was the most obvious thing ever._

_"Yes Shane, I do think."_

_"How about we forget this ever happened and go out to eat now?"_

_"No, Shane."_

_"But I'm starving!" She smirked and added, __"And single."_

_I was silent after that. That wasn't funny._

_"What?"_

_"That was mean__."_

_"So is you not asking me. That's why I'm going to tell Nate I'd love to go out with him." She raised her eyebrows, waiting for my reaction._

_"What?!" She smiled, knowing she had me cornered. __"Aww...Is somebody jealous?"_

_"I don't get jealous." Lie. I only got jealous when I started liking her. _

_"Yes, you do."_

_"No, I don't." Another lie. _

_"Okay, Shane. Whatever you say."_

_"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked all of a sudden. _

_"Now you ask...." I heard her mumble under her breath._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know, Shane."_

_"But you said all I had to was ask!" COME ON! I did what you wanted!_

_"Yeah, but asking a question doesn't mean the answer will be 'yes' every single time."_

_"Are you kidding me?"_

_"No Shane, I'm not. Let me think about it."_

_"Okay."_

_We were silent for about 30 seconds and then she answered. __"Yes."_

_"Oh thank God, that took forever." I said with a smirk identical to hers._

_We were silent once again, and found ourselves each leaning in towards each other. When our lips finally connected, it was like magic._

_"Whoa, that felt nice."_

_"I bet Nate can't kiss like that." I said a little sarcastically._

_"Shane! He's your little brother. Leave him alone."_

_"Only if you kiss me again." I'd do anything to get that magic feeling back again._

_"Fine." She gave me a little peck. __"There you go."_

_"That's it? That was hardly a kiss."_

_"Dating isn't all about kissing, Shane."_

_"Fine... want to get lunch now?"_

_"I'd love to."_

_"Good, lets go!" I shot up out of my chair, grabbed her hand, and was almost out the door in a matter of about 3 seconds._

_"Not so fast, buddy." She pulled me back in the room._

_"What now?" I probably sounded like I was whining, but I was HUNGRY. _

_"Just do one more math problem. For me." She smiled, and I was captured in it._

_I quickly completed the question, shot up out of the chair, grabbed her hand, and was almost out the door when she pulled me back in. Again._

_"How did you do that so fast?" She looked amazed with me. Maybe a mixture of amazed and confused._

_"Because you agreed to be my girlfriend so now I don't need an excuse to see you." I wrapped my arms around her waist, so we staring at each other._

_"You mean to say you were failing on purpose, just so you could see me for an hour a day?"_

_"That's pretty much it." We touched foreheads, and she giggled. __"That's probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard."_

_"Thanks. Can we please get lunch now?"_

_"Yes, Shane. We can get lunch now." We walked out of the room hand-in-hand, both of us with smiles plastered on our faces._

* * *

**_REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!_**

**_Be honest and tell me what you REALLY thought. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism. _**

**_Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! - ImAnUnderdog_**


	9. There's a Lot of Wonder Inside of Us

__

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**

**A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, then you review on it. It gives me an idea of what different people like to read, and what they don't.**

**Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on the last chapter!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Chapter 9 : There's a Lot of Wonder Inside of Us_

"So, Kiki, it looks like it's just you and me this afternoon." I told my daughter. "What do you want to do?"

Kianna shrugged. "I don't know."

She was still a little sad that Madison got to go to a birthday party while she had to stay home, never mind the fact that Kianna got to go on tour with us and Madison didn't. It just seemed so unfair to her; Madison always got to do all the fun stuff. It was difficult to be the youngest.

"Well, Aunt Alli said you wanted to make cookies yesterday. You want to make some now?" I suggested.

Kianna wanted to make cookies yesterday while Allison was babysitting her. Connect 3 had a meeting with our record label since I said I wanted out of the music business, and I couldn't exactly take Kianna with me. Besides, Allison said it would be good practice for her.

Kianna grimaced. "What?" I asked. "Didn't you want to make cookies?"

"I wanted to make cookies with Aunt Alli. She's fun cause she lets me help. You just make me watch." Kianna pouted.

I'm a perfectionist, and I have trouble giving up control sometimes. I knew I needed to work on this, but it was hard to change a lifetime of habits. Some things that made me a great businessman and recording artist weren't as effective when applied to parenting.

"Aunt Alli's more fun than me, huh?" I said, setting Kianna on the counter.

Kianna looked worried that maybe she had hurt my feelings, so she began clarifying. "Aunt Alli's more fun at cooking, Daddy. You're the funnest at bed time. Even better than Uncle Jason."

I smiled at Kianna and reached out to ruffle her hair. "How about I promise to let you help this time?"

Kianna looked skeptical, but she must have been willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. She sighed. "Okay, Daddy. But if it gets boring, I'm going to go paint." She had taken a sudden liking to painting yesterday. Jason brought over some finger paints, and Kianna's been painting with them every time she gets the chance.

"It's a deal."

I had not anticipated how difficult it was going to be to let go of the control. We had to start out beating the sugar and butter together, and it took so much longer when Kianna did it. I noticed that I was gritting my teeth, and took a deep breath. I needed to just relax; the world wouldn't end if the cookies didn't taste good.

"Hey, Daddy," Kianna said happily. "Am I doing good?"

I looked over at her sparkling eyes. They sparkle just like Kyla's did when she's happy. "You're doing great. It's almost time for the eggs. Do you want me to break them for you?"

Kianna frowned. "No, Daddy. I can do it. Nana Lei showed me how. She told me that I'm an expert. Even better than Aunt Emily was!"

Emily's mom loved to come and play with Kianna. Apparently she had been giving cooking lessons while I wasn't around.

I held up my hands defensively. "Sorry. I'll go get the eggs, and you can show me."

I held my breath as my 4-year old insisted on cracking the eggs over the bowl. I figured I could always send her to get the raisins out of the pantry if I needed to fish the shells out of the batter.

But she proved me wrong once again and did a great job. Both eggs ended up in the bowl without any mishaps.

"Wow, baby." I said admiringly. "Nana Lei was right. You are an expert egg-cracker."

Kianna grinned at me, obviously pleased. She reached for the vanilla and started to pour before I could help her measure it. My eyes went wide when I saw she put in twice as much as the recipe called for. I held my tongue and handed her the spoon. "Why don't you go ahead and mix everything together while I go get the next ingredients?"

I had no idea what that much vanilla would do to the cookies. Maybe they would just be very vanilla tasting.

"Kianna, how about I measure the dry ingredients and you can dump them in the bowl?" I suggested. Vanilla was one thing, but these cookies would never recover if she did the same thing with the salt.

Kianna looked up at me and down at the bowl. She finally nodded and went back to mixing.

"I'm ready now." Kianna announced. I handed her measuring cups and spoons to dump into the cookies. She slowly stirred the mix until everything was smooth.

"Now for the raisins." I announced. I looked at the box of raisins and handed it along with a measuring cup to my daughter. "The recipe says a cup, so just fill this with raisins and dump them in."

Kianna's tongue stuck out of her mouth as she concentrated on carefully placing raisins in the measuring cup. She looked up at me when she had finished. "I want more raisins. That's not enough." She insisted.

We were already off recipe, so I handed over the box and let her add more.

"Can I help put the cookies on the baking sheet?" I asked. Wow. That was awkward. She should be asking me, not me asking my 4-year old.

"Sure Daddy, but not all of them." She criticized.

"Of course not. We're doing this together." I insisted. I carefully measured a tablespoon of batter and placed it on the tray next to the baseball sized cookie Kianna had just created.

"Hey, Kiki, how about splitting that in half?" I suggested.

Kianna rolled her eyes at me and plopped another massive cookie down next to my small mound of dough. I knew that in order for her cookies to cook, mine would be burned to a crisp. I made a quick decision, picking up my cookie and putting it back in the bowl.

"You know what? You're doing such a great job; you should just make them all."

"Thanks, Daddy." Kianna said happily.

I was going to have to keep a careful eye on the cookies because the suggested cooking time was going to be of no use with Kianna's monster cookies. As soon as the cookies went into the oven, I turned to my daughter.

"Do you want to go paint a picture while I clean up?" I asked.

"I can help you clean, Daddy." Kianna offered.

"No, that's okay. I got it." I said quickly. I saw Kianna's face fall when I refused her offer. "How about you go get your paints and paint me a picture while I put stuff away. Then you can get a sponge and wipe up the counters." Kianna's smile returned quickly. "Okay!"

About 30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "COME IN!" I yelled, and I heard the door open then close.

"Shane? Where are -" My dinner date, Brianna, just stopped in the doorway to the kitchen.

I briefly looked back and she had the same look that she did when she spilled her drink on me ealier on today.

_I figured I could just go get a quick cup of something at Starbucks to maybe wake me up a little bit. I hadn't had a good night sleep in about 3 nights and I was dead tired._

_"Can I get a strawberries and creme frappuccino?" Wow..the girl in front of me likes the same thing I do. There could be something here._

_She turned to go sit down, but I guess I was a little too close to her because she bumped into me spilling her coffee all over both of us in the process. _

_"Oh my gosh. I am SO sorry." She looked like she was about to cry, but I stopped her._

_"Hey, it's okay." We got out of line, and I got some napkins to attempt to clean myself off - or at least hide the coffee before it dries and become very noticeable. _

_"There's got to be something I can do to - Hey, aren't you Shane Gray?" _

_Here we go. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." _

_"Oh, yeah. My brain isn't working this morning. I'm Brianna."_

_"It's nice to meet you. What were you saying before?" I really had to be back home before Kianna woke up. I didn't mean to sound rude, but I was in a hurry._

_"Oh, yeah. There's got to be something I can do to make up for your now ruined clothes." We both smiled, and she giggled._

_I thought about it for a minute, and came up with the perfect solution for both of us. I know she won't say 'no'. Her face lit up when she saw it was me, there is no way she is going to refuse this. Someone that sincere about trying to make it up to me deserves some kind of SOMETHING._

_"Actually, there is." I'd love to see her again. "How about a dinner date with me tonight?"_

_"Sure!" _

_I wrote down my address, and she assured me that she'd be there, and I left._

I know Brianna saw Kianna with pieces of what looked like hardened oatmeal stuck in her hair, and she was smearing flour and water all over the counter with a very wet sponge. I had a streak of flour across my right cheek and was transferring some large, dark brown lumps from the cooling rack to a plate.

She crossed the kitchen and pulled me into a hug from behind. I was a little confused when she finally pulled away.

"Hello to you too, Brianna." I chuckled. "What was that for?"

She smiled tenderly at me. "For not being perfect." She said simply.

I still looked confused. "Huh?"

Brianna stood on her toes to whisper in my ear. "I see a bunch of pictures of you and you look so perfect all the time. But seeing you there covered in flour, holding those lumpy cookies is one on the most real things I've ever seen in a celebrity." Whoa. And this is coming from the girl who said her brain wasn't working this morning?

I laughed and pulled my date into a one-armed hug. "Hey, Kianna! We should make chocolate chip cookies next week!"

**

* * *

**

__

**REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!**

**Be honest and tell me what you REALLY thought. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing! - ImAnUnderdog**


	10. Why Can’t They See What I See?

******__**

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.

A/N All I ask is that if you read a chapter, please review on it. It gives me an idea of what different people like to read, and what they don't.

Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing on the last chapter!

P.S. - I've added a poll to my profile page, and I'd REALLY appreciate it if you guys would vote on it!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 10 : __Why Can't They See What I See?_

**-Jason's POV-**

"I want out. I'm done." Shane was pacing around his living room, referring to his idiotic decision. Me and Nate could only stare at him in disbelief.

Thank God for neighbors. Without them, Kianna and Madison may have had to witness something unspeakable. This could get ugly.

"And what about us? We've made it this far, and you want to just quit?" Nate shouted. They were having yet another of their now daily arguments. They've gotten even worse since Shane said he wanted out of the music business.

I stared at them, knowing what the outcome will be sooner or later.

"Look, I know we've done a lot. Connect 3 was great, but I want to move on." Shane said, sitting down on the couch, propping a foot on the coffee table.

"Shane, you can't do this." I said, my tone becoming serious. Shane simply rolled his eyes, got up from his seat and went into his bedroom.

"Wanna bet?" He murmured as he slammed the door which made everyone jump. Emily and Allison, who were both trying to ignore the fact that our band was at its breaking point, looked at each other and continued to sit in silence.

I know Nate's more stressed about this than I am, and that's reflecting on Allison. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, and if I know my little brother, he's taking some of this out on her. I wonder what's gotten into him, well, other than all this. He never used to take his anger out on other people.

All this stress isn't good for their baby. Or her. That much stress isn't really good for anybody. Allison could lose their child if Nate keeps this up much longer.

"Nate.." I started, and they all looked up to see what I had to say.

"What?" Nate snapped, his eyes wild with anger.

"I think we should let him go. It won't do any good if we hold him back." I said solemnly, his eyes flickering to me, who had proceded to the couch where Shane previously sat.

"Jase, don't say that. You guys can't split up. You just..." Emily had finally spoken for the first time since the fight started.

Allison, who had moved from her spot next to Nate on the love seat, looked at the rest of the group, and departed to Shane's room.

Emily looked at me, and nodded. I followed Allison out of curiousity, but not close enough to where she could see me.

Wow. This was really weird. I almost feel like Nate should be the one following her, not me.

She knocked on the wooden door twice, no answer. She knocked again, with more force. She must have heard Shane because she took a deep shaky breath, and walked in.

I peeked in, but made sure I could quickly leave if they spotted me.

Shane was lying on his bed, and staring at the wall. He looked up at Allison, and caught her eye for a moment. She let tears fall out of her eyes for a few seconds, then she made her way to Shane, wiping her eyes.

"Shane..." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sometimes it's like she's closer to Shane than she is to Nate.

Shane knew exactly what she was going to ask. We both knew what she was going to ask.

"Yeah. The band's through." He said, a bit hesitantly.

"Okay." She said simply.

She sat there for what seemed like an eternity, trying to get Shane to change his mind so I left. I know Shane and once his mind's made up there isn't any changing it.

I know she was listening as me, Nate, and Emily argued about Connect 3's future.

"We agreed to stay in this together." Nate grumbled, and sighed.

"But Nate, Shane's not interested in the band anymore." Emily said, adding her two cents.

"He can't leave. We're his brothers for God's sake." Nate said, his voice rising, and getting more and more frustrated by the situation.

"Nate, if he wants to go, then we should let him. It won't help us if he stays." Nate just looked at me like I was crazy. I further explained myself. "I thought we agreed to do this for the fun. Nothing else. If we keep him back, then you two will be fighting. You and I both know that the band is going to have to break up someday. It might as well be now. You have to let it go." I stated. Nate shook his head.

"I can't let it go, Jason." He said, resting his head in his hands. Emily had tears flowing by this time now, and she was also struggling to grasp the fact that Connect 3 would soon be no more.

It's what made us meet in the first place. I even proposed to her during one of our concerts. It's where Allison and Nate found each other.

Our band is what brought this family together, and now it's just tearing it apart, a little piece at a time.

I heard the door open to Shane's bedroom and saw Allison. Her eyes were watery, and her eyes were slightly red, probably from crying. We looked at each other, and she nodded.

Connect 3 was done.

This wasn't the first time Nate and Shane had a big argument. They've had a lot of little fights here and there. But the arguments just kept escalating, getting even more pointless, and stupider. They soon became so bad that Nate and Shane wouldn't talk to each other for weeks at a time. I was always the one stuck in the middle of their ridiculous fights.

Looking back at our shows and interviews, you could feel the tension that was between them. Nate became quieter, and quieter. Shane's appearance became unprofessional and you could see a loss of interest.

The press was going crazy, jumping to conclusions, and assuming the worst. As usual.

I had to be the one who kept everything together. It didn't help that all of us were the subjects of horrible rumors. Nate and Allison were rumored to be seperating. Although, with as much stress as Nate's putting them both under, I wouldn't be surprised.

Shane was rumored to be giving Kianna up for adoption which was the farthest thing from the truth. He loves that little girl more than his own life.

I was rumored to be cheating on Emily with a girl I'd never even heard of, so that created stress and tension all its own. Now, I'm having to gradually earn her trust back. All because of a stupid lie.

I can't believe this one decision is tearing the whole Gray family apart. The press isn't helping either, it's just helping to tear it further apart.

I soon cracked under all the pressure, and explained to everyone that Connect 3 was having some minor problems. Lie. **_I_** was the only one who put 110% in every show we did anymore.

Shane could care less, and Nate was peeved at everything and everyone. I was having a hard time keeping everything together. Our performances were failing. We stopped making TV and radio appearances. I knew fans were worried, and were being fed misinformation by rumors and lies.

-------------------------

It was now 1 in the morning, and none of us were asleep, or had been asleep. Except for our kids, who stayed the night at the neighbor's house. I'm sure they were long asleep by now.

Shane had calmed down by now, and the girls went out to the nearest gas station to get whatever they needed.

Me, Shane, and Nate were sitting at the table, facing each other. We're going to fix this problem like the adults we should be by now.

"Shane, why don't you start?" I said, laying my head on the nearby wall.

"Start what? There's nothing to say. I want out of the band, and you're not going to continue it because..." Shane said, sighing.

"Because it wouldn't be right." Nate said, nodding.

"Okay, so... that's it?" I asked, a little surprised that it ended so fast. Shane and Nate nodded, looking at each other and looking around, awkwardly.

We were officially over. Our careers are done. Everything we've worked for, gone. The press is going to have a field day once they hear about this.

Soon enough, it'll be as if Connect 3 never even existed.

* * *

**__**

REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!

Be honest and tell me what you REALLY thought. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism.

Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! - ImAnUnderdog


	11. You Know I Never Wanted To Hurt You

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG 'ITSY, BITSY SPIDER'.  
****  
_A/N _****_Come on, guys. I thought ya'll liked this story. The same two people have reviewed (thank you by the way JonasPonage and _****_mmg1195) on the last 2 chapters. _**

**_I'm totally open to suggestions on how to make the story better. So..give me some suggestions. I can't read your minds, tell me what you like to read!_**

* * *

_Chapter 11 : You Know I Never Wanted To Hurt You_

**-Shane's POV-**

I thought that Mitchie and Kyla were the only girls in the world with the power to break my heart until I overheard my 6 year old niece ask her mother a simple question. "Mommy, why doesn't Uncle Shane like me?"

I couldn't see Emily's reaction, but she sounded shocked when she replied. "Madi, what are you talking about? Uncle Shane loves you."

"But he never wants to play with me or talk to me." A small voice said.

I grimaced. It was true. Whenever me and Kianna came over to their house, I would give the girls a hug, and then I would hang out in the background, talking to Nate or Jason while making sure I could still see Kianna.

Nate, Jason and Mitchie were so good with little kids that I figured it didn't matter that I wasn't.

Besides, I've got my own kid and I'm still learning how to do things. Once Kyla was gone, I was having to learn things that I never thought I would have to learn.

"Madison, Uncle Shane is just a little hesitant towards kids. It doesn't mean that he doesn't like you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Come give me a hug and let's go see if we can find Aunt Mitchie."

I'm feeling a lot happier than I've felt in a long time. I never thought it would happen, but somehow me and Mitchie are SO CLOSE to dating again. The only thing that's keeping us from dating is - we have such a great friendship now, that neither of us want to ruin it by dating again. We didn't have a perfect relationship the first time, so there's really no guarantee that we'd have a perfect relationship this time.

But other than the whole Madison-thinks-I-hate-her problem, and the I'm-not-sure-if-I-should-date-my-ex-girlfriend problem, I'm extremely happy.

Mitchie was actually with me today, and even though she's not "technically" part of the family, both the kids call her 'Aunt Mitchie' anyway. Maybe it's because she's around me so much.

It's just so much easier to let them think that she's their aunt, than it is explaining to a 4 and 6 year old that "Aunt" Mitchie has no biological connection to them whatsoever.

I turned and walked quietly down the hallway towards Jason's study, so Emily and Madison wouldn't see me when they left the kitchen in search of my girlfriend. I sat in a chair, staring at the wall - thinking about the sound of Madison's sad little voice. I was still sitting there a half-hour later when Mitchie opened the door, looking for me.

"Shane, what are you..." Her voice broke off when she saw the look on my face. "Shane, what's the matter?"

"Madison thinks I don't like her."

"What?" Mitchie asked. "What makes you think that?"

"I heard her tell Emily. I was going to the kitchen to grab a snack and heard them talking. She thinks I don't like her because I don't play with her like you or Nate or Jason do."

Mitchie was quiet for a moment, and I know she was trying to decide the best way to approach this topic with me. She finally sighed and shook her head. "Well, honestly, Shane. What did you expect? You don't really spend any time with her. She barely knows you." Mitchie said.

"I know. I just don't understand little kids, though. The only kid I actually understand is Kianna, and that's only because she's half me and half Kyla. I understood Kyla, and she understood me..."

My voice trailed off and I came back to the original subject. "Mitchie, I do love Madison. I never thought that what I was doing was actually hurting her." I looked down, and continued. "You should have heard her, Mitch. Madison sounded so upset."

Mitchie put her hand on my shoulder. "Okay. So, what are you going to do about it?"

I looked back up at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes at me. "Sitting in a dark room moping isn't going to make you or Madison feel better. What are you going to do to show her you love her?"

"Can you help me?" I pleaded. I'm horrible when it comes to these kind of things.

Mitchie sighed again. "Okay, we all know you are pretty lame with any kid that's not Kianna, so why don't we try and play to your strengths. Madison loves to sing. You love to sing. Go out there and ask her to teach you some of the songs she learned in kindergarten."

I smiled. "I can do that." Just because I quit Connect 3 doesn't mean I'm going to stop singing. I just won't record anymore. "Where is everybody?"

"I'd try the family room." Mitchie suggested.

"Thanks, Mitchie. You're the best." I stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I walked into the family room to find Jason giving Madison a horsie ride with Emily on the couch, trying to hide her laughter. My own daughter was bouncing up and down waiting for her turn. Now it was my turn to try and hide my laughter.

"Hey, Madison. Auntie Mitchie told me you learned some great songs in kindergarten. Do you think that you could teach me some?" I asked.

Madison's face lit up. She leapt off Jason's back and raced over to me. Her eyes sparkled as she looked up at me. "You want to sing with me? Really?"

"Of course I do." I reached down and took her small hand in mine. "What's your favorite song?"

Madison sat happily across from me as she taught me an extended version of 'Itsy, Bitsy Spider.'

I was surprised to find that I was having a great time. Kianna even plopped down beside me, and started trying to learn it.

This is horrible. This makes me think I'm failing as a father. She knows some of Connect Three's songs, (like, my song - Gotta Find You, and our most famous one - Play My Music) but she doesn't even know basic songs like 'Itsy, Bitsy Spider". I'm a terrible father.

Me and Madison had to help her get her fingers right sometimes, but for the most part, she got it faster than I did. I got shown up by my 4-year old.

When the song was over, I looked over at the couch to see Emily, Jason and Mitchie, who was sitting in the recliner, smiling at me.

"Uncle Shane, you did a great job." Madison said in her best teacher voice as we started to stand up.

I had been given a lot of positive reviews on my singing in the past, but none of them meant as much to me as that one did.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE REALLY APPRECIATED!**

**Be honest and tell me what you REALLY thought. I'm not afraid of constructive criticism.**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! - ImAnUnderdog**

**P.S. PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL!!**


	12. Should I Question Every Move I Make?

********

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.

A/N I'm totally open to suggestions on how to make the story better. I can't read your minds, tell me what you like to read!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter 12 : Should I Question Every Move I Make?_

**-Nate's POV-**

Eight months have gone by. If everything goes according to plan, our baby will be here within the next two to three weeks. Listen to me, it sounds I ordered something through the mail and I'm waiting for it arrive.

If everything goes according to the doctor's plan, the baby will physically be with me and Allison in about two or three weeks.

Everything needed for the baby has already been bought, only one thing has not been done. The baby's room has not been painted. And it doesn't look like it's going to be for a while with the way things are going today.

"Nate, what about this one?" Allison asked, holding up a neon colored card.

"Alli, you're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. I want this color." Allison said sternly. She stomped her foot, and I couldn't help but think that she looked like Madison does when she does that.

"No. I'm not painting the room that color. What about something light?"

"Fine. But it can't be anything boring or unoriginal, and it definitely can't be something _they_ would pick." 'They' being my side of the family. They're a little controlling sometimes, especially with things like this.

I can't really blame them if they are this time though. Shane especially. He has a right to be controlling now. When Kyla found out she was pregnant with Kianna, her and Shane didn't really get to pick out anything for Kianna. Me and Jason kind of took control over everything. The only thing they got to choose was Kianna's outfit after she was born, and I think that was only because we weren't in there at the time.

"Of course." I told her.

"Good. Okay, that means we can already rule out pink, yellow, and orange."

"Why?" I thought those were good colors. I thought they were fine.

"Because pink is the classic girl color, unoriginal, yellow is the classic neutral color, also unoriginal, and, as of last week, orange is the new pink, duh."

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" _Especially since you pay attention to every trend there is. _"So, what do you have in mind then?"

"Well, we could paint it blue." She put her hands on her hips.

"No, blue is the classic boy color, and makes it way too obvious that we are trying to be original." I pointed out.

"Good point." She pondered for a minute, and then inspiration struck. "We could paint it black!"

"Black?" I asked, completely hating the idea already.

"Yeah. I mean, think about it. Who paints their baby's room black? No one will ever see it coming. It's perfect." She had such a big smile that I hated to ruin it.

"It's not perfect. It's _black_. Black is a depressing color. We are not painting our baby's room black."

"Fine." Allison sighed. "Then what color should it be?"

"How about..." I thought for a minute. "Green."

"I don't like green." She told me.

"Why not?" _Why can't we just agree on something? I knew we should have asked the doctor what the baby is going to be when we had the chance last week. If we had then, this wouldn't be such a hassle now._

"Because I just don't." Allison stated plainly.

"Come on, give me a real reason. Why can't we paint it green?" I asked. I like the color green.

"Because...green is just, green. I don't like it. Pick a new color, now." Allison demanded.

"Okay. We won't paint it green. What about purple?" I suggested, forgetting that purple is a girl color and that would only make Allison even more convinced that our baby is a girl.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked, wondering what her excuse was this time.

"Because purple is too girly. It has to be girly, but not _too _girly." _What?_ That might make perfect sense to girls, but to guys - we're at a loss.

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does." Allison stated firmly. I knew there was no point in even trying to fight her. "Purple is out, and we need a new color."

"Allison, can't we just pick out some more tomorrow? I'm tired. I want to go."

"Naaaate..." Allison complained.

"Come on, Alli. We've been here for over an hour. I just want to go home, eat my dinner and cuddle on the couch with my wife. Is that too much to ask for?" I demanded.

Allison was obviously frustrated at this point. She was heavily pregnant and I was probably not helping her mood at all.

"Nate, I don't care how long we have been here. You're not going to go home until I get the paint I want! I am not cooking you dinner, and don't even think I'm going to cuddle with you on the damn couch!" Allison yelled.

By the time Allison had finished her tirade, the people around the store were staring at us.

"And you know what else -"

I quickly placed a hand over her mouth, knowing that some not so pretty words were about to come out.

Allison bit my hand, causing me to release an ear piercing yelp and stares from a few spectators resumed.

"I want this paint color." Allison said menacingly.

"Look, Allison. I had a part in making this child. I think I should be able to choose the room color." I stated.

"Look, Nathaniel." Allison mocked. I was a bit taken back. She very rarely uses my full first name. "I am the one that has to carry this child, and I'm the one that is going to have to do all the work to bring it to this world. I'm choosing it."

"How about we compromise? We can paint the room two colors." I offered.

"No. I want this color and if you ever want to have children again, you'll make sure I get this color." She said through gritted teeth.

"But Alli..." I drawled out.

"What's that I hear? Oh, it's my foot making contact with your fricken lower region."

I backed away knowing that Allison was in the middle of a bad mood swing. I took a paint tray and held it out in front of my body, knowing that mood swing or not, Allison wasn't joking.

"Okay, okay." I gave up. "You win."

"It's about time." Allison said, walking towards the register with the chosen paint can, a deep peach. I was convinced that peach is sort of orange, but Allison sees it otherwise. It must be another girl and guy thing. Girls see it one way, and guys see it another.

"Why me?" I asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"NATE!"

"Coming, Dear!" I shouted, following her.

I sure hope this baby comes sooner than planned. I don't know how much more of this I can take.

* * *

****

Thanks for reading! - ImAnUnderdog


	13. Two Worlds, One Family

****

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, ****MADISON****, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**

**_A/N I apologize for the lack of updating..My computer's been acting really gay. _**

**_THERE'S ONLY 1 MORE CHAPTER LEFT IN THIS STORY AFTER THIS CHAPTER!!!_**

* * *

_Chapter 13 : Two Worlds, One Family_

**-Nate's POV-**

_Kaylee Alexis Gray  
December 14, 2015  
12:00 AM  
7 lb., 3 oz._

The doctor's announcement kept buzzing around my head as I held my baby girl while my wife slept.

Her name is Kaylee, and she's absolutely gorgeous. She's my December baby. The one I'd been wanting and hoping for my whole life.

She has Allison's dark brown eyes and my brown hair with a gorgeous smile to complete it. She's just so pretty, it almost hurts to look at her.

I'm almost one hundred percent sure that I do NOT deserve her. I don't deserve anything, or anyone, this perfect.

Kaylee's birth was a blur. All those cameras flashing pictures as I ran into the hospital, and blinding pain. It was so agonizing, Allison almost broke my hand. She wasn't kidding when she said she didn't handle pain well.

_"Make it stop!" I heard Allison scream. I had fight my way to the room through all the paparazzi that snuck in. _

_I was already late as it was; I couldn't up and leave the recording studio. I kind of had to be there seeing as I'm the producer now. _

_I stumbled in the room and Allison was gripping the bedsheets as sweat beads dripped down her forehead. "NATE!" She screamed for me._

_She was quiet for a __few seconds, and then she screamed again. __"NATE!" __She winced in pain, and that was all it took. I rushed over and grabbed her hand while she let out a forceful squeeze._

_My name escaped Allison's lips in a sort of strangled sound, like poetry that wasn't pretty._

"_It's a girl!" The doctor smiled, and a sob escaped Allison's throat. I pressed kisses to Allison's face, whispering how sorry I was that I was late and how beautiful she and our baby was._

"_Nate, I really...I don't want apologies." Allison said thickly, willing herself not to cry. "I don't want them. I just want you here with me. With our baby."_

_My response was to kiss her lips softly, and murmur "I love you" against them._

_"What's her name?" A nurse asked. We had this planned months ago. If it was a girl she was going to be Kaylee Alexis, and if it was a boy he was going to be Cameron Zachary. _

_Allison smiled and looked at me then at the baby in her arms, and answered. "Kaylee Alexis Gray."_

_As I gazed down at my new daughter, I wasn't sure when I'd last been happier. Maybe when I first realized that I was falling for Allison and that she was falling for me as well. But, I wasn't quite sure because as I watched, utterly and completely captivated, a pair of dark brown eyes blinked open and looked right at me._

_Kaylee smiled up at me, and I beamed back._

_"I think you're prouder than I am." Allison commented as I stared, unable to tear my gaze away from my daughter. I grinned, a little ashamed, and moved to plump the pillows behind her._

_"Sorry, baby." I apologized, helping her to sit up more. "There, is that better?"_

_"Much better." She winced as she moved only the tiniest bit._

_"Sweetie, you look exhausted. You can sleep if you want. I'll make sure no one touches her."_

_Allison smiled. "I know you will. Here." She said, offering the baby up to me. My eyes grew wide, and I backed up a little._

_"No. I can't. I'll break her."_

_Allison laughed. "No, you won't. C'mon, you've got to learn to do this. Here, just make a cradle with your arms and make sure you support her head."_

_I took her awkwardly, supporting her head as Allison guided me, astounded at the ease with which my arms shaped themselves around our little miracle._

_"Woah..." I said, trailing off as I noticed that Allison was fighting to keep her eyes open. Kaylee was softly crying, so I started singing a soft lullaby to lull both of them to sleep._

**Think of me everyday  
Hold tight to what I say  
And I'll be close to you  
Even from far away  
Know that wherever you are  
It is never too far  
If you think of me, I'll be with you**

**Think of God's love for you  
His word is good and true  
No matter where you go  
He will take care of you  
Sleep now and close your eyes  
Just like a lullabye  
Soon you'll wake up and the day will be new**

_Allison slept with a small smile on her face, but Kaylee kept crying. _

_Eventually the crying slowed and was replaced with a massive yawn that seemed to consume her whole face. I watched as her tiny, pale face seemed to wrinkle up completely, then relax into slumber._

_I sat down gently on the bed, careful not to disturb either of my two loved ones. Then I was content to simply switch my gaze between my wife's sleeping form and the tiny baby in my arms, not sure which I was most grateful for._

Now I stood with my nose pressed against the glass, staring at my sleeping baby in the dimly lighted nursery. My name is on her wrist, and she's wearing tiny pink socks. She's sleeping like a rock, just like her mama.

I did this about every other hour - just wake up and come down here, only to find myself staring at her. She was just so beautiful that you couldn't help but stare. She was such a perfect mix of me and Allison. She was slightly chubby, but in that cute baby way.

She's the perfect baby, for the whole 7 hours that's she's been alive. She didn't cry unless she needed to. When she woke up she'd just lay there as quiet as can be, looking at everything in her view until me or Allison notice that she's awaken. She would let you know when she was hungry though, because the crying didn't stop until she was fed.

"Nate? It's seven in the morning. What are you doing up already?" I heard Jason's voice come from behind me. Shane and Kianna must have went home for a while.

I briefly looked back to see him scratching the back of his head as he shuffled his way over to me. A yawn escaped from his mouth, and I couldn't help but notice.

He made me and Shane make up. He said it wouldn't be good for Kaylee if she only knows one of her uncles.

"You're up early too. I figured you'd still be asleep. I heard you had a hard time getting Madison to sleep last night."

Madison was in his arms, fast asleep against his shoulder. For being 7, she's small for her age.

He smirked, glanced at Madison and smiled, then looked back at me. "I couldn't sleep. She finally passed out at two this morning." We both looked in the nursery and saw my baby yawning then drift back to sleep.

"She's beautiful, Nate." Jason smiled as he looked through the glass at Kaylee again.

"She truly is a miracle. I just want to know that she was worth it." _Don't even start that now. Now's not the time to have doubts about her._

"Nate," Jason grabbed my shoulder with his free hand and made me face him. "She is so worth it. Take it from me, and if not me, then Shane. I really don't care who you take it from, just take it from someone who's a parent. I would say take it from our parents but.." His voice dropped off and I know it's tough for him. I still can't really believe it.

Our dad, he lost a battle to cancer a couple months after Kianna's third birthday, while we were on tour. We didn't even get the news until we got back.

Our mom, I can't even believe this one. She was always a fighter, but she let this one win. She had a heart attack last month, and...they couldn't bring her back.

Our parents are gone.

Jason cleared his throat and it brought me back. His expression grew even softer than it already was, but it was as still stern as it could be. "It may be tiring in the first couple months, but once you hear her say that first word, or you see her take that first step, you'll know it was worth it. Trust me." I don't trust him on hardly anything anymore. But this time, I do trust him.

"I definitely had my share of doubts when Madison was born, and I almost considered leaving. Now, I'm glad I didn't. I would have never gotten to see my baby grow up to be who she is today."

"But, what if I can't do it, Jase? What if she's more responsibility than I'd imagined? What if it's too much for me to handle? What then?"

"Just trust yourself and know that you're doing the right thing by trying. It might not get you anywhere at first, but it will eventually."

For once in his life, he seems to know what he's talking about. He's been a parent for 7 years, while I've only been one for 7 hours.

He must know a lot more about this parenting thing than I do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! - ImAnUnderdog**


	14. I Can't Believe I Finally Made It Here

**DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS AS CONNECT 3. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEM. I ONLY OWN KYLA, KIANNA, ALLISON, EMILY, MADISON, AND OTHER NON-FAMOUS CHARACTERS.**

**_A/N - LAST CHAPTER!_**

* * *

_Chapter 14 : I Can't Believe I Finally Made It Here_

**-Allison's POV-**

"So Allison..." Emily started to ask me. "What do you want for Christmas?"

"World peace." I replied without looking up from the bowl I was cleaning.

We both laughed, but then Emily frowned at me. "No, I'm serious. What do you want for Christmas?"

I set down the bowl and turned to look at my friend with a bemused look on my face. "Hmm… what do I want?" I paused a moment before continuing. "What I would really like is for all the laundry to be done and put away. I want the house, car, kids and dog to all be clean at the same time. Then, I want to be able to sit in absolute quiet with no one wanting anything from me."

Emily smiled for a second, then looked confused, and I returned the confused look so she clarified. "You only have one child. Why did you say 'kids'?"

"Nate." That explained everything. He's worse than a little kid. I'm constantly picking up after him.

Me and Emily took a look around my house. The sink was piled high with dishes that we had used to make Christmas cookies with the kids. Frosting and sprinkles covered the counters and kitchen floor. Madison had dumped a huge pile of connectable blocks onto the dining room floor and was busy building some sort of spaceship. Kianna was outside laughing and rolling around on the grass while Nate's Christmas present to me - a new puppy, Buddy, - tried to lick frosting off of her face, getting them both muddy in the process. Nate, Jason, and Shane sat in the family room watching a football game surrounded by baby toys and Nate sat with his feet up on the coffee table while Kaylee slept on his chest.

I heard the door open then shut, and Kianna start shouting for Shane. She must have found him cause the next thing I heard was Shane's booming voice. "Kianna, get down! You're all muddy!"

At that moment, Nate yelled from the family room. "Alli, can you grab Shane one of my clean shirts? Oh, and can you grab Kianna one of her extra outfits?"

Then the doorbell rang, waking Kaylee, who started wailing. She slept through all that shouting, but a simple doorbell wakes her up. Just like her father.

Both me and Emily began to laugh. "So world peace, Alli?" Emily joked.

I grinned as I headed towards the refrigerator to get my daughter a bottle. "Sort of seems more likely."

I gave the bottle to Nate, who started to feed Kaylee while I headed towards the front door. "Emily, go ahead and grab a shirt out of our closet and an extra set of clothes from the guest room. That's probably Mitchie, fashionably late as usual."

It indeed was Mitchie, who took a place on the loveseat next to Shane.

The guys can get pretty rowdy...and sometimes agressive, so I knew one of them was going to end up moving over to the loveseat. I just didn't expect it to be Shane. I figured it would Nate, the smallest of the three of them. I really hoped it would have been Nate since he has Kaylee.

The game must have ended because two of the three guys started to stand up. Shane was still sitting there with Mitchie, both of them staring at each other.

Kianna and Madison went outside, so that's one less problem for me and Emily to worry about for a little while.

Nate came in the kitchen and kissed me on the cheek, and placed Kaylee's bottle in the sink while Jason and Emily were giggling about something. We all went to Nate's office so Mitchie and Shane will have some privacy and maybe, hopefully, Shane will propose. They both need it. Shane isn't meant to live life alone, and neither is Mitchie.

**-Shane's POV-**

I stretched my arms as far as they could go, letting out a loud yawn and making Mitchie grin and blush. I smiled at her, then looked away, my own cheeks turning a soft red. I'd become even closer to the brunette beside me. We're still best friends, but we're actually dating again. Of course, Mitchie had Caitlyn and Sierra, and I had Nate and Jason, but somehow, having each other beat our other options. Though we both longed to, neither of us had yet gained the courage to ask the other to marry them.

I've got to do it tonight. I can't wait anymore. I've dragged this out long enough. I don't have a ring yet cause I hadn't really thought that far ahead until now, but she'll understand. It's just how she is. She doesn't care about all the glamour and all that.

"I think this may be the best Christmas ever." I said thoughtfully, leaning back on the soft loveseat I was sitting on next to Mitchie. "And it's not even Christmas yet. It's only Christmas Eve."

Mitchie let out a small laugh, and I grinned. I loved her laugh. Almost as much as I had loved Kyla's laugh. "Of course. You know, now that you think of it, this is a nice Christmas." Mitchie agreed, and I nonchalantly stretched my arm lazily once more, this time landing just around Mitchie's shoulder, without touching her skin. She blushed at this gesture, but I didn't notice. At least, I didn't let on that I had. "What did you get me as a gift?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you?" I smirked, and Mitchie pouted. _I really thought you knew me better than that, Mitch. I really hoped you knew me better than that._

"Why not?" She whined playfully, placing her hand on my knee. My eyes widened, and Mitchie turned red and pulled away before I could protest.

"It'll ruin the magic." I said dreamily, and Mitchie giggled. "What?!" I laughed, turning pink.

"You are so childish sometimes, Shane Gray." Mitchie rolled her eyes dramatically. "You need to learn to be much more sophisticated. Here: You tell me what my gift is, and I'll tell you yours."

"Not a chance, Mitchie Torres." I mocked and protested. Mitchie groaned, her lips slipping into a childish pout. "I don't _want _to know. How about this: We'll tell each other what we _wanted_."

"Ok. I wanted a -- " Mitchie began, but before she could finish, Allison and Nate walked in front of us.

"Hey, Shane, Mitchie." Nate greeted, not looking away from Allison's eyes. Allison didn't even speak. "Hey, look. Mistletoe." Nate grinned, trying to act, though failing miserably. Allison's eyes twinkled with amusement, and me and Mitchie watched the couple. "You know what that means..." Nate trailed off, his lips landing on Allison's. The once-soft kiss turned into a fierce makeout, and me and Mitchie looked away in disgust.

Once that makeout session ended, Emily and Jason walked in, and soon, the cycle was repeated. We were amazed; after the few seconds of G-rated moments, the cycle would soon start up again, seemingly neverending. Finally, after a few minutes, the coast seemed clear, and me and Mitchie got up to leave.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked me, and I shrugged.

"I dunno. Let's get out of here before they come back." I suggested, and we made a move to walk out the living room door. Suddenly, Allison appeared, sticking her foot out.

"Hey, Mitchie!" She squeaked, and before Mitchie could stop herself, the clumsy auburn-haired girl tripped over her friend's leg. I instinctly stepped forward and caught Mitchie face-first, and we stared at each other in a daze.

"Well, look at that!" Jason exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere. "Look up, you two." Me and Mitchie followed his instructions and we found the healthy sprig of mistletoe right above our very eyes.

"Well... You know the tradition." I smiled shyly, blushing.

I heard the door open then close, and I knew the kids had come back in.

"I -- I do." Mitchie choked out, turning red, then brushed a lock of hair out of my eyes. Before the moment could be ruined, my lips rushed forward, landing softly on Mitchie's, and we relaxed into the kiss. Allison coughed, Nate sneezed, Emily giggled, Jason waved a hand in front of us, and Kianna and Madison said "EWWW..", but nothing could stop us now. I had waited too long for this kind of moment again.

Finally, Jason lost his patience and tore us apart. "That was even better than I remember." Mitchie breathed as soon as her lips left mine.

"You never told me what you wanted for Christmas." I reminded after catching my breath.

"I think I just got it." The brown haired, twinkly-eyed, very, very beautiful girl in front of me giggled and blushed. "You never said what you wanted either."

"I just want an answer." I know my fans love me, but none of them loved me enough to be a step-mom to Kianna. Mitchie does. Mitchie always has, well, ever since Kyla passed away. Mitchie loves my little girl as if she was her own.

"For what?"

"Will you marry me, Mitchie?" I asked quietly.

I could tell her mind was racing. We had been together for almost a year, and I had always said I didn't want to get married again. Why would I be proposing now? Did I really want to marry her or did I just want a companion again?

"Why?" She whispered.

I looked confused. "Because I love you."

She shook her head. "I know that, but you said you didn't want to get married again. I don't want you to propose just because you feel sorry for me."

I suddenly realized what my girlfriend was thinking. I got up off the floor and sat next to her on the couch, pulling her onto my lap. "I never said I didn't want to get married again, Mitch. I said I didn't want to get married again because people told me I should; because they said it would help me move on. It annoyed me that people thought we were supposed to get married because we'd been together so long or because that's what everyone else did. I realized that I wanted to marry you because I know you are the most important thing in the world to me. I want to marry you because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And nothing else should matter."

Mitchie looked at me in awe. "Who are you and what have you done with Shane?" She asked, only half-joking. I never liked to talk about my feelings, even to her.

I chuckled. "I know. I hardly recognize myself."

Mitchie let out a shuddering sigh before smiling at me. My heart leapt at the sight.

"So is that a yes?" I asked.

Her smile widened as she nodded. "Of course. I would love to marry you."

All our friends let out a breath of relief; Allison and Emily even went so far as to clap and whistle.

I gave Mitchie a quick, firm kiss before pulling her against my chest in a tight hug. The two of us sat there enjoying the moment before I finally asked, "What kind of wedding do you want? A big bash? A destination wedding somewhere exotic? Something small?"

Mitchie groaned. "Can't we just elope?"

I laughed. "Only if we take your parents, Allison, Nate, Jason, Emily and the girls with us. Kianna and Madison would kill us if they didn't get to be in our wedding."

I could feel Mitchie nod into my chest. "I can live with that guest list. How about Hawaii on the beach?"

"When?"

Mitchie thought for a moment before responding. "How long does it take to plan an elopement? Three months?"

I kissed the top of her head before agreeing. "That sounds perfect."

I felt a tug on my pants, and me and Mitchie broke apart. I looked down and saw Kianna holding her arms up. I picked her up and she looked at me then at Mitchie. "Is she my mommy?" My 4-year old had been on a quest of her own. Every woman I dated, she would ask me if they were her mother.

"Almost." She moved herself into Mitchie's arms, and I smiled. "Almost, baby." She the closest thing Kianna's going to get to a mother again.

And for once, I'm fine with that.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading (and reviewing)! _****_- ImAnUnderdog_**


End file.
